


What's In A Name

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Distracting Rafael after work isn't typically this easy.





	What's In A Name

Barba had bad days less often than one would think while being an ADA. Today was one of those rare bad days. Liv had texted you to give you a heads up before he returned home. He had been working this case hard, prosecuting from every angle and today was the verdict. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good. A hung jury. Which meant a retrial. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than a not guilty verdict.

When Rafael entered your apartment his bag was set down hard on the floor of the entryway. His footsteps loudly thudding across the floor before he plopped down next to you on the couch. Sighing he rested his head on his shoulder pressing a kiss to your cheek before you asked him how his day was.

“Terrible! The jury claimed there wasn’t enough evidence, they weren’t convinced!”

“You’ll convince them during the retrial”

“Not the point. The point is that I should have convinced them this time. Maybe they didn’t understand, you know sometimes they’re not aware of what’s going on!”

“Maybe we should go over baby names instead of you ranting about work”

“Good idea, I’m going to change”

Twenty minutes later he emerged in a pair of sweatpants and an old Harvard Law sweatshirt. You in turn had grabbed the notebook where all the baby names you two had agreed on were written down.

“I ordered Chinese so we have until it’s delivered to discuss baby names”

“What’s on our list?”

“Well we decided that we both like Cameron, Logan is also a possibility.”

“Are there any that actually sound good with Barba as a last name?”

“We agreed we’d figure it out when we get there. You have any suggestions?”

“Well maybe, Lily or Charlie could be a possibility”

“I’ll put those on the list.”

“What about you, have you thought of any more?”

“One. Ummm…But I, well if you don’t like it”

“What is it”

“Catalina”

“Cariño. Are you sure?”

“Well your grandmother meant a lot to you Rafi. I’d like to honor her somehow. If you’re ok with it?”

“I love you, yes I’m ok with it. Put it on the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
